Being Hokage Means Alot Of Work!
by xDont CrY
Summary: What if Sakura becomes Hokage and has a cool apprentice while Boys think about their new, cute , hot, strong, and kind Hokage?
1. The New Hokage

zzz hehe... i got new clothes!! okay my new story no pairing so far and its gonna be a little weird sooo i hope ya like it and i dont own naruto if i do busy all day thinkin up of naruto treat this one like a special edition since i'm gonna be gone a a WHOLE month!!XP

* * *

it was the day...the day that sakura becomes hokage evryone was all over waiting for their new hokage to speak of course tsunade got up there and sakura came before sakura smiled as how she see the whole konoha waiting for her 

tsunade came up to her " everyone i present you our new hokage!" she said out loud happy for her student " now sakura do you accept the title of hokage?" she asked " i do" everyone cheered again " i am willing to die for my village i will protect you all even if it means i die" she said seriously

everyone cheered again then sakura went to her office and started working she wore a long cape for the bottom cut in half showing her skirt and wore a shirt with cherry blossoms then came in neji,tenten,lee,hinata,and kiba " hey wheres the hokage?" kiba asked taking out the scroll from their mission

" i am the hokage" sakura said everyone gasped in suprise " now what do you want?" " we returned from our mission" neji said still shocked but what didnt show it then kiba handed sakura's assistant the scroll

sakura and her assistant kaede( oc and kaede means maple) " kaede bring me uzamaki naruto, aburame shino , nara shikamaru , and yamanaka ino " " yes sakura-sama" then kaede went to ichiraku and found them " hokage-sama wants you now"

then they went to the tower where naruto complains and when they got there " aww we just got home from our mission what is it now baa-chan!?!" naruto yelled as he walked in the door " baa-chan!!??!" sakura said

" hey sakura where baa-chan and isnt she suppose to be here this is the hokage's office" " i AM the HOKAGE!" then naruto went like " S-S-Sakura omg!!! congratualtion i'm sooo happy for you and i wont stop until i be hokage and i'll be the 7th dattebayo!!"

" hey bill board your hokage?!?" ino asked everyone was suprise because they didnt know she was hokage because konoha 11 went out to missions" yea and its sakura-sama to you" " fine-fine"

" now i'll give you the mission now you are to go to this house nd go get the scroll within it"she said then everyone got scared even shino!!" isnt that suppose to be haunted!?" ino yelled " i dont care! now go!" then everyone got going before they end up in the hospital

Mission

they went up to the house it was looking very creepy raven feathers suround it and it was full of dead trees/leaves and it was really old but it was very big it was like a mansion shikamaru and hsino stepped in first because the other two were scared of ghost or because ino wasnt paying attention because she was checking her nails

then shikamaru dragged those two in " we will split up in pairs since this house is too big " shino suggested " i'll go wit shika-kun!!" ino said as she went over to shikamaru grabbing his arms " troublesome "

" why would sakura-chan give u-us a m-mission l-like t-th-this!!" naruto said scared of ghost

then ino and shikamaru went up finding the scroll until the met a freaky girl with hair covering her eye( imagen the girl in the ring)" get out now" she said" no" ino said " and if you get near my shikamaru i'll give you death bitch i mean look at those ugly skin!"

then the ghost got mde and starting fading " you will regret it" she said before she fade completly and then ino started walking while shikamaru examine the spot where the ghost fade until ino bumped into a skeleton" AHHH!!!" she screamed

Somewhere in orochimaru's base

"AHHH!!!" sasuke , orochimaru , and kabuto heard " hey i was looking at myself at how smexy i am!!" sasuke whined." eeh lets get back to the mirror" kabuto said

Somewhere In Akatsuki

they were having a meeting " ok so we captu-AHHH!!!" they heard while leader was talking " what the fuck was that?! that sounds like a fucking girl!! " hidan yelled " dammit i forgot what i was gonna say!!! ok meeting over!!!!" leader yelled

Somewhere in Konoha

kaede and sakura was drinking tea when " AHHH!!!" " that sounds like ino oh well kaede you get the day off( and no kaede aint evil)" " oh thank-you thank-you your the best !!!! sakura-sama!!!!" she yelled hapily


	2. Ghosts

I got in a bitch fight... Ahem

Disclaimer: I DONT Own Naruto ( If I did Sakura would kick ASS)

* * *

In The HAUNTED House ( with Shikamaru and Ino ) 

Poor Shikamaru he heard that scream while being **near** her." Ok calm down Ino your hurting my eardrums." Shikamaru said hitting his ear if he can still hear.Ino didn't even care about that comment she just followed Shikamaru very close.

" Great we got lost great going Shikamaru!" Ino yelled nonstop expressing how mad she is for getting her **lost** in a **haunted** house. The funny thing was she express how mad she is that it made her forget about the skeleton accident.

Soon they walk to a spot in the house where they see the scroll.So they took it and before Shikamaru can yell troublesome there was hella ghost after them.There was so many ghost that even when the ghost took a step ( more like flying at em. ) it sent Shikamaru and Ino chills up their spine.Shikamaru and Ino ran so fast that it made Ino trip and fell . Shikamaru had to carry her on his back." Wheres Naruto and Shino when you need them?" Ino asked while on Shikamaru's back.

With Shino and Naruto

" So scary hold me mommy!!" Naruto yelled jumping into Shino's arms when he saw a ghost . Shino which expect that to happen drop Naruto near where the ghost was. Naruto and Shino heard a cry but not just a cry a babies cry . So Naruto thinking dumbly that it wasnt a ghost but a baby, came over to the baby and picked it up.

" Naruto i thought you were afraid of ghosts " Shino said trying to scare Naruto with the ghost. " Really? When did i say that?" naruto asked making Shino fall over anime style.They soon see Ino and Shikamaru coming to their way .

" Put me down this instant Shika!! " "Fine troublesome woman" he muttered under his breath.He let her down and well she ran out of the house once again before Shikamaru can say troublesome..

They were done and they headed their way to konoha.Once they were there they didnt see anyone it was like it was haunted. So they came to the hokage's and they saw Sakura helping a little kid." Sakura-sama we are done with the mission and here is the scroll you wanted." Shino said handing Sakura the scroll with a sealed wing.


	3. Scroll

Sorry I haven't update lately it's because i was updating 'Shinku Hana' but i wish all of you will read that story it's better and way cooler than this one , because i been updating that one lately.

* * *

After Sakura helped the kid , the kid went somewhere . Sakura opened the sealed scroll with the wing to find the key to her powers.Her powers were sealed when she was a baby because her parents ( A/N who died) wanted her not to know about her powers until she's older.If she knows when she's younger dangerous things can happen.Sakura opened the scroll and read what was in it.

_Gods and goddesses who came to earth , beware of this curse for thy did not seal this dreadful sickness.But, if there's a bad won't there be a good too ?The bad is the sickness the good helps you. It helps you by unlocking your power and turns coldness of people into warm and kind _

_loving hearts._

That was all Sakura read.She began to let out her wings " Kaede come take my duty for a minute k ?" Kaede came rushing in and gasped when she saw her Master growing wings" S-S-Sak-kura S-Sama." " Please take the duty for a while I go help people and I'll be sure to explain it to you later ok?

Once she helps out people in needs at the hospital she began coming at the academy to see what the children was doing . She headed to the doors of Ino's classroom " Sakura." Ino said she didn't see Sakura because she was tilting her head toward the children.

Everyone gasped in the clssroom because of her wings." Ohayo gozaimasu " Sakura greeted in a sweet melody " Sakura what are you here for?" " Nothing much i just came here to invite you to the masquerade party i'm holding." Sakura told Ino as she held out Ino's invitation.

Much later she already got all of her friends and all of Konoha.Now everyone notice her as a kind-hearted tenshi and respect her fully.Soon the masquerade will come and they all will be dress in mask and stuff.

* * *

Like it? Well here's a preview but before that **_REVIEW _**

Preview:

_Sakura dressed in an angel's suite except for the wings who she already got.Her assistant was getting ready to come upstage and announced the Masquerade King and Queen._

_Sakura bumped into someone when she was walking to her friends , " You wanna dance Sakura-Chan?" " N-Naruto..of course Naruto." Sakura said as she and Naruto began to dance with passion. Kaede notice this so she.._

* * *

Ok what do you think Kaede did?

A) She sing a lovely song

B) She annouced the winner of the King and Queen is Naruto and Sakura

C) She yells out 'KAWAII!!"

D) She finds herself a handsome young man

Which one do you think is right?


End file.
